The Hadou Weilding Guardian Black and White Saga
by AuraGuardianY
Summary: Innay is a 15 year old boy who has lived hs entire life in Cameron castle. He has the ability to see and use aura. When his older brother Riley sents him to the Unova region he encounters new enemies and new friends. For what reason has Riley sent him to the Unova Region and what new dangers now threaten it? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginnings

"Aura. Its the life force that we all eminate. Most believe that all aura is the same. Well its not. Everyones aura is unique in its own way. To be able to use aura you have to have certain qualities. You have to have good intentions and a noble heart. Of course simply having these wont let you use aura. Above all else you have to have something motivating you. Something or someone you want to protect. Something worth fighting for. For this reason there is no such thing as a bad person who can use aura. People who have the abilitiy to see aura and have beem properly trained are known as Aura Guardians. One of the most famous is Sir Auron. The reason on why he is so well known is because he averted the destruction of the kingdom of Cameron some centuries ago. Aura is indeed stong but all strength comes with a burden. If a guardian was to exhaust all of his aura he would eventualy crumble away to nothing. There are numerous ways to do this but the most common is through giving ones aura to another person. With this in mind it is important to use aura with caution."

After reading this i placed the book back on the shelf where i found it. Perhaps i should explain first who i am. My name Innay. I am 15 years old and Im the younger brother of Riley and the adopted son of Queen Ilene of Cameron castle. I was born there and raised there. I got up and walked out of the library and gazed over the balcony. In summer the scenery was always beautiful. Ever since i was a small my older brother had told me that i could use aura. At first i was confused but eventualy i had learned how to use and see aura at will. Apparently its a family trait because both of us are descendants of Sir Auron. For those of you who dont know who he is he was a famous aura guardian. I dont find that hard to believe except that Riley is very pale. I guess hes that color because he spends alot of time in caves. People say i look like a shorter version of him. Either way i didnt see Riley that much know was busy at Iron island in the Sinnoh region, doing what i have know idea. Either way it didnt matter seeing has the only pokemon i had was lucario and hydreigon.

I had first got lucario as an egg which Riley gave to me has a birthday present when i was four. Naturaly Ilene almost threw a fit because i was six years to young to have a pokemon much less an egg. However riley talked her into letting me keep it. A couple of days later the egg hatched into a male riolu. I dont know if it was because i could see aura or cause i took such good care of it but we became best friends. Later on a two day trip to the unova region that i took when i was five riolu evolved into Lucario. That was also were i caught hydreigon. Hydreigon was apparently injured and it started rampaging near a town called Nuvema town. There was this little girl who was in its way and she was to scared to move. At fist riolu and i were getting thrashed by it but then Riolu evolved into Lucario and used aura sphere to save the day. After i caught it with a pokeball i passed out. I guess we were both exhausted because we woke up the next day back home. I never did find out what was that girls name. The only thing that i can remember is that blonde hair of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Unova Bound

"What did you say Riley!" I asked rather surprised. My older brother had showed up in my bedroom sometime around 1:00 in the morning and jolted me out of bed. "For the third time little brother I want you to go to Unova to check something out for me. My aura has been sensing that something catastrophic is going to happen there." He replied. I wondered what could be going on that Riley would come unannounced like this. My older brother was usually very formal about things. I looked suspiciously at my brother. It had been a good few months since id last seen him. The aura radiating off of him was a lot like mine but his was a lot stronger. Why would he send me his little brother on something so important? "And why cant you do this yourself?" I asked skeptically. "As you know Innay I am very busy at Iron Island and I cant tend to this matter on my own so I would like you to investigate. Also you've been to the Unova region before." While Riley was my brother I never really trusted him. I always felt like there was something he wasn't telling me. I wasn't sure were this feeling stemmed from but nonetheless it was there. Either way I guess I was silent for awhile because he tapped me on the head. "You in there?" he asked. I wanted to continue contemplating but at that moment he said "Look little brother I know this is a big step but I'm gonna need your answer sometime this century okay." "And if something bad happens then what?" I asked. "Then we will see what happens." He responded cryptically. "Look the plane to the Unova Region is gonna leave soon so I need your answer. Will you go or not?"

I quickly packed a bag with the essentials. A toothbrush, spare clothes, a sleeping bag, some medicine for my Pokemon and several other items. I quickly strapped my poke balls to my belt. Riley and I sneaked out of the castle with relative ease. The only problem we encountered was my moms Mime Jr. After bribing it with a piece of candy we made it to Riley s car. After about ten minutes of driving we reached a small landing pad. A small cargo plane was preparing to fly. "You know Riley when you said I was flying to Unova I assumed it would be in an actual plane not in something made for a stowaway." I responded irritated. "Think Innay if I sent you in a regular plane then you would be easy to find by the queen. Anyway this is the only plane flying at this hour." I yawned loudly. Him mentioning the time just made me remember how tired I was. "Talking about mother, er Queen Ilene when do you think shes gonna find out? Probably in the morning." I wondered how she would react. Worried? More likely with a lot of fury. Man I was not looking forward to the tongue lashing that was waiting for me when I came back.

"Hey Innay Riley said here's a parting gift". He tossed me what looked like a little like a slide phone. "Whats this". I asked. "Its an Xtransciever. They're the latest thing in Unova. Apparently you use it to talk with other people. Cool part is that you can talk with four people at the same time." I could only imagine how big a headache a four way call was going to be. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "Two reasons. First off I am going to need a way to stay in touch with you. I'm going to call you every other day or so. Second off I hear that Unova has some cute girls." Hearing this I blushed slightly. I was absolutely horrible when it came to talking to girls. I always stuttered or messed up. "I was just joking." Riley replied obviously sensing my embarrassment. I then used aura to sense where I was. Exactly 3.5 miles away from the castle. The pilot who was some random tall dude called out to Riley. "Innay Its time to go." He replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Be careful Innay." Riley said suddenly. "Of course big brother." I replied. "May the Aura be with you." He said. After a brief silence he walked to his car and drove of out of sight. I took a deep breath and stepped into the plane.

As I stepped into the plane I noticed two things. Number one there were no chairs only a seat belt against the wall. Second off it was empty except for a small suitcase. Curious I read the address on the package. It read: "To: Hilda, Herbert, Cheren and Bianca. Have a great journey. With luck Professor Juniper." Even more curious I used my aura sense to look what was inside the box. There were four poke balls. Inside of them were two Pokemon that resembled pigs, one that looked like a snake with legs and one that looked like an otter. Seeing how these were Pokemon that were most likely starters I assumed that these Pokemon were for these kids to start their to start their journey. Almost immediately I felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me. Has I lay against the wall drifting slowly to sleep I felt like I was forgetting something. Why did the plane look like it had a hatch? Did I put on that seat belt? Ah well who cares its late.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuvema Town

Chapter 3 Nuvema Town

"How long has he been out for? Jeez Bianca don't you have any sense of time? Hold on kids hes coming to I think." Has I regained consciousness a torrent of thoughts washed over me. Where am I? What am I doing here? As I gazed around the room I noticed 5 people in the room. The 4 on the left looked no more than 12 years old. Two boys and two girls. And one auburn hair colored adult in a skirt. Am I in a lab? These among other things raced through my brain. As I examined the room the kid with glasses spoke up. "Just who are you kid?" he asked suspiciously. "Doesn't matter." I quickly replied. I summed the kid up. From what I could tell he was the serious one of the group. I jumped off the bed where I was. "You shouldn't move yet" the adult responded. Just as soon as I got up my knees buckled from underneath me. Then it all came back to me.

I had been in the cargo plane. Suddenly the hatch opened up from underneath me. I then bumped my head on the package that the plane was delivering. Then these people had found me next to the package and brought me in here out of worry. All of my suspicions disappeared. "Thank you all for dragging me out of the road." I said sincerely grateful. "May I ask your names?" Hi im Hilbert." The first boy replied. He was the brave one of the group I could tell. He wore regular clothes and his hair was somewhat spiky. His aura had a nice feeling to it. After that the second girl introduced herself as Hilda. She was a relatively attractive girl. Her hair was in a tail that was kept together by her hat. And she wore shorts. Like Hilbert she had a pleasant aura. I could tell that the two of them were willing to fight for their personal truths. Then the boy with glasses told me his name. "My name is Cheren." He replied politely. He had raven hair and a little bit sticking up. I had considered him a snob at first but he was a nice person once you talked to him. The last girl was a very pretty blond girl. "Hi my name is Bianca. Nice to meet you." Has she said this I found myself blushing. She wore a green hat and a nice dress. She was probably the klutz of the group because she then knocked me down by accident. I really didn't mind for some reason.

While she apologized to me a number of times the lady told me that she was a professor who studied Pokemon. Her name was Professor Juniper. "My name is Innay and its very nice to meet all of you." The professor then showed me around her lab. Being from Kanto I hadn't seen a lot of machines. Living in a castle didn't help either. I was pretty impressed with the amount of technology in this room. "So why were you in the middle of the road to begin with?" asked Professor Juniper? As I was about to answer her I heard a ringing come from my pocket. Absentmindedly I pulled out the Xtransiever from my pocket. To my surprise I couldn't push any buttons. "Maybe you should open the packaging."Cheren interjected. To my surprise Cheren opened the Xtranciever and pulled out a watch looking device with a screen. To my surprise Riley s face popped up on the screen.

"What were you thinking falling asleep on a cargo plane?!" Riley demanded angrily. "What were YOU thinking putting me on a cargo plane at who knows what hour?!" We continued our pointless sibling bickering for a couple of minutes. "Ah well at least you got to Unova safely enough. Now then there's something that I want you to look into." "What is it?" I questioned. "A friend of mine says that in a day or so there's going to be a speech in Accumula town." "By who and why exactly?" I asked. "Just do it."Riley replied irritated. "Okay Riley ill fold whats with the attitude?" "Your mom is making my life difficult. Just yesterday she threw a vase at me. I used aura to block but now shes screaming "How could you send my boy to Unova?! Why would you send him so far and on a hunch. And what if something bad happens in Unova?! He'll be right in the middle of it!"Good old mom I thought. "Is that my boy?! Calm down your highness ,Innay I gotta g-." With that the connection was cut.


	4. Chapter 4 The Threat of Plasma

Chapter 5 The Threat of Plasma

Looking around the road on Route.1 I was amazed at the scenery. Flower petals blew in the wind as I continued down the road to Accumula Town. I noticed several gray bird Pokemon flying. Pidove. In the thick brush I noticed a small purple cat. Purloin. After that a rodent Pokemon. Patrat. I knew the names of these Pokemon because id gotten the information from Professor Junipers aura. After ten minutes of walking I entered Accumula Town.

Walking on the road I noticed a nice melody coming from a house on the top of two staircases. One going up and one going down. "Now were is that announcement?" I thought. I then closed my eyes and used aura. Using aura made everything around me seem hazy and cobalt blue. Then I noticed a large amount of aura in the center of town in a park like area. I thought about using aura to read the people thoughts, but I hesitated. "A persons mind is their last sanctuary." Riley had told me once. I figured that It would be rude to read someones aura without permission. I mean the professor had let me read her aura but that was because I didn't know any Pokemon in this region. My thoughts were then interrupted by a scream. "HELP!"

Running towards the scream I ran with surprising speed. Arriving in a small corner I saw a small 6 year old girl in a corner. "NO, LEAVE PIDOVE ALONE YOU MEANIE!" she screamed to a 20 year old guy who was trying to take something from her. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" I snarled angrily at him. He was in his mid twenties and wearing a strange dress like garb with a hood. On the chest it had an emblem that had a P on it. He turned towards me. The curse had gotten his attention. "Whats this? A kid who thinks that just because he has a Pokemon hes a hero or something. Just having a Pokemon doesn't mean anything you brat. First I'm going to take your Pokemon and then I'm gonna finish taking this girls." He then released from its pokeball the purple cat that id seen earlier. "Purloin use scratch." he said angrily. "Lucario block." I said as I released my friend from his pokeball. My blue bipedal fighting type Pokemon then blocked the enemy Purloins hits with ease. "Lucario please knock it out I said." Lucario then used his palm to knock the little catlike Pokemon into his owners face knocking them both to the floor. The guy then struggled to his feet but Lucario pinned him with his foot. Retrieving the girls pokeball I then tossed it to her. "Whats your problem? Messing with a little kid." I said angrily. I then asked Lucario to let him up. He had gotten a scratch on his chin during the fight and he glared back at me. "Foolish trainer. Do you think that your Pokemon are happy being locked up in pokeballs? Do you think they like fighting for our amusement? Do you think that they like being treated like tools? Don t think for a minute that you have the right to judge me. Just as I was about to speak another person in the same uniform ran up to him. "As much as I would like to stay and enlighten you, my king needs me. Think about what I have said." they then both ran off. "Pidove just go please." I heard the little girl say behind me. I saw that the little gray bird Pokemon had tried getting close to her. "Pidove is your Pokemon. Why would you want him to leave?" I asked. "Because the man said that Pidove hated me. And now hes pecking my face so it must be true." she replied sadly. Using aura I realized why Pidove was angry with her. "Pidove is angry with you because you think that he doesn't care about you. Nobody but pi dove can say that Pidove hates you." At that moment Pidove started to calm down. "Now do you understand that that guy was full of garbage?" I asked. She responded that she did and ran off playing with her Pidove. As I walked towards the center of town I felt a sudden anger well up inside of me. Maybe some Pokemon were mistreated but that little girl hadn't mistreated her Pidove in anyway. This guy was going to get what was coming to him sooner or later. I then ran with surprising speed towards the center of town

Arriving in a park like area in the middle of town I noticed that there was quite the crowd gathered around a big stage. I then saw two of the kids that I had met in Nuvema Town. "Hey Innay!" screamed Hilda. As I walked closer I saw that they were Hilda and Hilbert. Hilbert in turn greeted me with a distracted look on his face."So what Pokemon did you two pick?" I asked curious. "We both picked Tepig." Hilbert responded. Just as I was about to ask them another question a voice said to please listen. After that about half a dozen people in the same uniform that I had seen earlier. Three in the front and three in the back they escorted a man onto the stage. "Greetings good people. We are members of Team Plasma, a group dedicated to Pokemon liberation. Today we have all gathered to hear from a wise speaker. May I introduce one of our leaders Ghetsis Harmonia." Announced one of the guys in uniform. They then parted to allow a man in a blue and yellow robe with an intricate pattern that resembled eyes. For obvious reasons it unnerved me. He then began to speak.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish demands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our partners at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I saying? Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings with unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon. And the correct way to proceed. I thank you for your attention." it was then that I hurled an aura sphere at Ghetsis.

The sphere of aura landed right in front of Ghetsis's feet sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. To my surprise Ghetsis didn't even look fazed. Has I was about to hurl another aura sphere Hilda threw herself on my right arm preventing me from throwing it. "Innay please stop!" Hilda pleaded. "Innay you have to calm down." Hilbert added while holding me back. "Boy what quarrel do you have with me?" Ghetsis asked calmly. "My problem with you is that your just spreading useless garbage." I replied angrily. "Can you yourself say that your own Pokemon are happy?" he replied completely calmly. His damn attitude was what was starting to anger me even further. At that moment I freed myself from Hilbert and Hilda s grip and released both of my Pokemon, Lucario and Hydreigon. My Lucario then observed Ghetsis and glared along with me at him. Hydreigon was looking around obviously surprised to be back in Unova. "These are both my partners who I've known since I was a child. Lucario here is by far my closest friend and I raised him since an egg. Hydreigon here I caught when I was here by Nuvema Town a couple years back. Just as I would take a hyper beam for them I have no doubt in my mind that they would do the same for me." I said surprisingly calm. "It is true that these Pokemon trust you with an unnatural amount of loyalty. However you are just an exception when it comes to trainers. May I ask why you feel so hostile towards our cause?" "Oh I wonder." I replied voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe its because one of your damn grunts was attacking a little girl trying to take her Pidove? Maybe its because that same grunt made her think that her Pidove hated her? Mess with someone who can fight back, like me." I said the gale force anger returning. "I apologize for that unfortunate incident, but I will have to cut this meeting short. We have another announcement to make in a bit. Goodbye and at least consider what we propose." At that he turned to get of the stage. Quick as an Accelgor I blocked his path. "You honestly think that ill let you make more announcements?" I asked angrily. "Young man if you do interrupt anymore announcements I will alert the authorities." He responded coldly. "Ha call them, what can they arrest me for" I asked. "You are not respecting my right to speak now are you?" he said. Shocked I realized that he was right. If I intervened he could have me arrested for assault. And I couldn't say that he was doing anything wrong by speaking. Walking past me he replied "You might be a problem later on. Ill have to watch out for you." Then as the crowd dispersed I felt a presence watching me. No wait was it three presences? Then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 N

Chapter 5 N

Angrily I continued to punch the stone wall. Stupid Ghetsis I thought. After successfully venting my anger on the wall I walked towards Hilda who had been observing me. "Innay your hands are all bruised up." Hilda said concerned. "Its fine Hilda." I responded healing my bashed up hands with my aura. "How did you do that?!" Hilda asked astonished. "I used my aura or my life force to heal my hands." I responded. We talked for awhile after mostly about Hilda's curiosity about aura. I was surprised about how easy it was talking with Hilda. Mostly I was horrible when it came to girls. "So Hilda what are you going to do on your adventure?" I asked. "Well Innay, don't tell anyone but I don't want to battle. I really want to perform in the Pokemon musical." Hilda said enthusiastic. "I promise I wont tell anyone Hilda. I swear on my aura." I replied. "Wow Innay you don't have to be so serious." Hilda replied playfully. "Hey wheres my brother?" Hilda asked. "You mean Hilbert? I thought that you two were friends." I responded surprised. "No we're not going out." she said mischievously. I found my ears turning red. Why would she bring that up? Does she expect me to make a move or something? But I just met her. And what if I'm wrong, Ill lose a good friend. As I pondered this I felt Hilbert s aura become disturbed. "Hilda come on somethings up." I said to her as I got up. "Okay but I think its weird that your asking me to follow you." As we walked towards Hilbert s aura I decided that I would try to get to know Hilda better before I tried anything. Arriving we saw Hilbert fighting a guy in around 18 years old or so fighting with a Purrloin. Hilbert was getting beat by the looks of it. "Hilbert what are you doing?" I asked. "I don't know whats going on." Hilbert responded. "I know all about Purloin and his attacks are nothing special but hes beating me." Suddenly the guy who Hilbert was facing told Purrloin to use shadow ball. At that moment the enemy Purrloin opened its mouth and released a blob of purple energy towards Hilbert s Tepig. "Tepig dodge and use ember!" Hilbert screamed. Tepig did as it was told and knocked out the enemy s Purrloin.

As I walked up to the enemy I saw that he had green hair and had what I thought was a puzzle. At that moment he grabbed my hand. "Your Pokemon... Just now it was saying.." he said cryptically. "What are you talking about?! Pokemon cant talk." I replied ripping free of his grip. "Yes they're talking. You cant here them either. How sad. My name is N by the way." "And I'm Innay." I replied. "Your Pokemon have spoken to me. Quite impressive that you were able to tame a Hydreigon. They care about you a great deal, how odd for a trainer to be able to understand their Pokemon so well." he responded. "Whats so odd about Pokemon and people getting along well?" I asked. "No with you its more than mere coexistence. I believe that if you and your Pokemon were to be separated then you would truly be devastated." He replied. "Either way I must be off. I do believe that we shall meet again Innay." He then walked away without another word.

After all the excitement the three of us rested in the Pokemon Center. Drinking a cup of oranberry juice I looked around the center. "Innay you have quite the temper don't you?" Hilbert said through a mouthful of pasta. "Hilbert don't talk with food in your mouth." Hilda chided next to me. "I'm usually very well tempered. Just ask your sister." I responded. "Speaking of which were did you two run off too?" Hilbert asked with a note of suspicion. "Well Innay was pretty mad at that Ghetsis guy so I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything dumb." Hilda explained. "So did he?"asked Hilbert "No all he did was punch the wall for a bit. Then he used aura!' Hilda said excited. While the two siblings continued their conversation I began to think what was next. I mean I had gone to the announcement so what was I supposed to do now? Maybe I should travel with these two for a bit. No I have to find out what was going on in Unova. Besides what would I gain from traveling with them. "Hey Innay you in there." I heard Hilda joke. "Yeah I am." I responded. As I continued to joke around with them I thought to myself "Whats the harm in staying here a little longer.?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Midnight Mayhem

Running along Route 2 in the dead of night I wondered how my luck was that bad. One minute im sleeping in a Pokemon center bed and the next Riley is calling me. "Innay where are you?" Riley had asked me. "At a Pokemon Center trying to sleep." I responded groggily. "Well sorry to wake you but I need you to go meet someone in Striaton City. You're in Accumula Town so it shouldn't be too far away." "Okay then just let me go tell Hilda and Hilbert that I'm leaving. Wait how do you know that I'm in Accumula Town?" I asked. "I put a tracker in your pack of course and I wouldn't wake your friends up." "Not sure how I feel about being tracked Riley kinda touched, kinda angry you know what I mean. And I'm pretty sure if I don't tell them I can expect awkwardness next time I see them." I said glancing around. "Do you want them to ask why you're running around in the dead of night? Either way look for her in the Dream Yard. Its right next to Striaton City so you cant miss it." He responded. "Okay Bye then." I sleepily replied as I turned of the Xtranciever.

Hard to admit but he had a point in me not telling those two. I would just have to make up some outlandish excuse next time I saw them. Reaching Striaton City I yawned rather loudly. The buildings shapes were unique but I could worry about architecture later. Walking along the street I read the sign that pointed towards the Dream Yard. Why the hell does Riley always have to wake me up at these insane hours? Entering the Dream Yard I was surprised how shabby it looked compared to the rest of the town. Despite its appearance I felt the general feel of the place to my liking. Calm and silent. As I tried to enter the remains of a building I noticed a small tree blocking my path. "Just my luck I have no Pokemon that know cut." I thought. Time for something that Riley had thought me. Doing a running jump I landed on the other side of the structure. Smiling to myself I remembered what Riley had taught me. "An Aura Guardian has to be quick and agile. So for today I want you to learn how to channel your aura into strength." Well Riley I guess your lessons paid off huh. Come to think of it why would this friend of Rileys be walking around this late at night?

Walking towards the steps I pondered the question. "AAHH!" I heard right in front of me. Not knowing what to expect I went immediately on the defensive. Forming an aura sphere in my left hand and raising my right I looked down at who had screamed. I saw a green hat and a flash of orange before whatever it was jumped at me. "Leave me alone you monster or ghost!" it screamed. "Whoa, whoa calm down I mean no harm." I responded soothingly. "Innay?" she asked questionably. "Yeah its me but who are you?" I asked. In the blue light of the sphere I saw that it was the other girl that I had met in Nuvema Town.

"Sitting down under the stars with a cute girl isn't a bad way to spend a night." I thought to myself. "So why are you out here in the middle of the night?" I asked Bianca after calming her down with a piece of chocolate. "Loofing fo a Munna." she replied through a bite of chocolate. "Shes so cute. Even if shes not making any sense." I thought blushing. "Why is your face red?" She suddenly asked. "Ah well I'm used to a colder climate so my face gets red sometimes for no reason." I said praying that she would believe my lame story. "Oh okay then." she replied smiling. She actually believed me. I sighed as a feeling of relief flooded over. "So why are you out here Innay." she asked. "Looking for somebody." I replied. "So we're both looking for something. How about we help each other find what the other is looking for?" she responded helpfully. "Sure. So just give me a second." I replied as I used aura to search for a Munna. Looking throughout the Dream Yard I only found places were Munna had been. "Sorry Bianca but I cant find any." I replied solemnly. "Aw I wanted to catch one." she replied in a tone that made me feel guilty for not finding one. "Tell you what, ill come and keep you company tomorrow so you can catch one." I responded surprised by my sudden gusto. "Okay then its a deal." she replied happily. Seeing her smile made me happy. However there was still the matter of finding the person that Riley sent me to find. "Oh and about the person that you're looking for." she started to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New Team Mates

Following Bianca into Professor Fennels place was not how I imagined I would spend the next morning. This Fennel lady had been the one who told Bianca were to find the pink Pokemon Munna. "Okay Innay her room is on the 2nd floor so just use the elevator." Bianca replied helpfully. "Okay thanks for the help Bianca. Were should I look for you after this is done?" I asked. "Why would you want to look for me?" she asked. "I thought, ah well never mind." I responded dejected. "Bye Innay." she said as she walked away. Wasnt I supposed to help her look for a Munna? Ah well she probably has something else to do.

As I knocked on the door I heard a female voice respond "Come in its unlocked." Entering I looked around the room. Like Professor Junipers lab it was full of machinery. There were two people in the room, one a small girl and the other a lady in a lab coat wearing glasses with hair pins. I also noticed a small pink Pokemon with a floral design on its sides. "Excuse me for interrupting but is one of you Professor Fennel?" I asked nervously. As soon as I mentioned the name the scientist immediately paced towards me. "Hi I'm Fennel. Who are you? Are you Innay. I mean you look like Riley but younger. Oh he is handsome. Did I mention that I'm Fennel?" she asked with surprising speed. As I tried to wrap my head around all that she had said I was surprised. How could a person be so scatterbrained. At the same time it reminded me of somebody I knew. "Yes I'm Innay, and Riley is my older brother. He told me to go meet you in the dead of night in the dream yard. I explained. "Oh yes Riley. He and I met during college and we became friends. So handsome yet so distant. Ah yes but I have a package for you." She replied gushing. After that she hurried over to a corner and pulled out a box which was wrapped in brown paper. "Here you go Innay." She replied energetically. Opening the package I was surprised to find an egg and a note. "Innay a relic hunter who is a friend of mine found this egg while researching the relic castle. I have no idea whats inside but I think it would be a good learning experience for you to hatch it." Signed Riley. At that moment I heard the Xtranciever on my wrist start ringing. "Hey Riley hows it going." I replied casually. "Good did so will you take care of the egg?" he asked. "Yeah I hatched the Riolu egg that you gave me easily so this shouldn't be too hard." I replied. "Okay well lets talk about this Team Plasma." he responded. After filling him in on all the important events he remained silent for a bit. Just as I was about to ask him a question he broke the silence "Well I think that you should try to learn more about this Ghetsis guy and his organization. Also try to find out what they're goals are. If they're attacking people then they must have something big planned." he said quietly. "Okay then Ill see if I can find anything else about them. Oh by the way Fennel is here you want to talk to her?" "NO IM O-" "Hi Riley its been awhile." Fennel started to talk as she grabbed my wrist. "Here Ms. Fennel you can borrow my Xtranciever. Talk to him for as long as you like. Ill be back later to pick it up." I said as I removed the watch like device from my wrist. "See you Riley." I called smiling as I walked out of the room holding the egg.

Walking towards the cafe I was contently carrying the egg. Whatever was inside it was obviously very energetic because occasionally it would move. As I walked towards the cafe I noticed a girl on the side of the street. "You right there yes you what Pokemon did you pick as a starter?" she asked me suddednly. "I didnt get a starter." I replied. "How do you not have a starter if you're a trainer?!"she asked me indignantly. "Ah well here's a gift." she said has she gave me a pokeball. "Thank you very much but why?" I asked surprised by her generosity. "Well I gave the other two and I don't want this one to feel left out. Go ahead see which one you got." she replied as she walked away. Opening the pokeball a small green monkey like Pokemon popped out. "Hey there little guy." I said as I patted the tuft of leaves on the top of its head. "Pansage Pan. It replied happily. "Well my names Innay and I think we're going to get along just fine. Hop on my shoulder if you want." I said coaxingly. It took me up on my offer and hopped on my left shoulder. "Well lets go on to the cafe my new friend." I said as I continued on my way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Elemental Trio

As I entered the restaurant I was greeted by a male waiter. "Table for one signor?" he asked nicely. "Yes please." I replied courtly. I was used to this sort of thing. When I was a boy the queen forced me to learn all sorts of etiquette stuff. As the waiter guided me to my table I saw a large portion of the restaurant had been sealed off. "Sir what would you like to order?" The waiter asked. "An iced tea please and a plate of berrys please." I responded. The waiter then left. At that point I released my Pokemon. My Lucario popped out and immediately stood still. Then Hydreigon came out and sat on the floor. Then Pansage jumped in front of them and sat on Hydreigons head. Now a normal Hydreigon would have batted Pansage off but I had taught this one to be calm. After a few minutes of waiting the waiter returned with a glass of tea and a big plate of a variety of berries. "Sir it is okay to release your Pokemon but please make sure that that dragon doesn't go berserk okay." he replied whispering. "Relax Hydreigon wouldn't hurt a thing." I assured him. After that my three Pokemon proceeded to eat while I drank my tea. "Ladies and gentlemen we have an exciting match for you today! A trainer just starting his journey will go up against The Gym leader of grass Cilan. Everybody please give a warm welcome to Cheren!

I had first met Cheren in Nuvema Town along with Hilda, Hilbert and Bianca. He had been the first one to ask me who I was and what I was doing in the street. I had been wondering what type of trainer he was so this was a good opportunity to find out more about him. And his opponent Cilan seemed like a quiet person. He was in a waiters uniform and he had green hair. At that point Cheren sent out a small otter like Pokemon. It was very cute and had a scallop on its chest. The name was Oshawatt. Man this information I got from Professor Juniper is useful. Then Cilan in turn sent out a Pansage just like mine. "Cherens at a type disadvantage." I thought. "Oshawatt use tackle." Cheren said calmly. At that Oshawatt rammed against the small green monkey sending it back. "Pansage use Bullet Seed." Cilan said silently, Immediately getting its strength back Pansage opened its mouth and released a barrage of seeds. "Oshawatt use your scallop to block." Cheren said totally poker facing it. Oshawatt then removed the shell from its chest and put it in front of itself. The seeds then bounced harmlessly to the ground. "Now use razor shell. Cheren commanded. Then Oshawatts shell glowed blue and a beam of energy was released from the top of the shell. Using the shell as a blade Oshawatt then hit Pansage with it knocking it out. "Cheren is the winner!" The announcer roared. After a round of applause Cilan handed him a badge. After he got off of the stage he walked towards me. "So this is your team huh? A Hydreigon, a Pansage and a what is that?" he asked me when he got to Lucario. "Oh that's Lucario. What you guys don't have Lucarios here?" I asked. "Unova is unique because we only have Pokemon that are native to Unova." He explained. "Ah well thanks for explaining that Cheren. Nice battle by the way. I was really surprised by how well you did against a grass type with a water type." I replied impressed. "Thank you. So what are you doing holding an egg?" he asked. I absentmindedly glanced at the egg in my hands. "My brother asked me to hatch it I replied. "Oh okay then. Any idea what Pokemon is going to hatch from it." "Nope no idea at all." I replied. At that moment my chair leaned forward and I fell face first to the ground. "NO THE EGG!" I screamed. Quick as lightning Pansage grabbed the egg in the air and landed on its feet. As it passed me the egg I thanked it and got back up. To my surprise I saw Bianca rubbing her head. She had been the one who tipped over my chair. "Oh Innay I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going and I pushed the chair." "Its okay Bianca." I replied. "Oh look at your Pokemon." Bianca started to say. Then out of nowhere she started to shake and cry. "Bianca what is it?!" I replied worried. As I checked her aura I saw a Hydreigon. I then immediately put Hydreigon in his ball. "I'm sorry Innay but I'm terrified of Hydreigons." she whimpered still shaking. "Innay just out of curiosity where did you catch Hydreigon?" Cheren asked. "I caught it by Nuvema Town when I was here in Unova some years ago. It was running wild and I caught it to save a small girl who was in its way. After catching it I passed out. Got hurt pretty bad. I got this scar for my troubles." I said as I showed him my scar which went straight from my elbow to my wrist. Cheren then proceeded to whisper to Bianca. After several minutes of whispering she got up and hugged me. My face turned red as a Pansear at this. "Um Innay I'm pretty sure that Bianca is the girl that you saved. When she was only a small kid she was attacked by a Hydreigon. That's why shes scared of them." Cheren explained. As I thought about this it started to make sense. The girl that I had saved had had blonde hair. "Thanks for saving me Innay." she replied happily. "Um okay then." I replied. "Pardon me but I wish to give you this." Cilan said suddenly as he walked up to me. After that he handed me a leaf stone. "For Pansage right?" I guessed. He nodded his head as he walked away.

Ah well I better be off." I said as I got up." To my surprise Bianca held on to my arm. "Nuh uh you have to help me find a Munna remember?" She growled. "Are you angry with me or something" I asked hesitantly. "Yes because you're trying to go and find Hilda." She replied still angry. "Why would you think I was going to look for Hilda." I asked. "I saw her a little while back and she kept on going on and on about how great you are. "Bianca be quiet please." Cheren replied. "You know Cheren I agree with you but I don't think that I want Bianca glaring at me anymore so I think ill just step off as they say." I replied. "Good then so come along with me to the Dream Yard." Bianca replied pulling me by the arm. "Alright but Munna only come out at night so you" ll have to wait." I replied. "Bianca are you sure that you don't have a reason why you don't want Innay with Hilda?" Cheren asked with an eyebrow raised. "N, No of course not." Bianca answered quickly blushing slightly. "Weird." I thought.

The next day I had a headache, Bianca had a Munna. Of course I was exhausted but I still went to find Ms. Fennel to find my Xtranciever. "Here Innay. Rileys still on by the way." Fennel said happily. "Hey Riley. How you doing?" I asked. Getting a better look at him I saw that he had bag under his eyes. "Why Innay? Why would you give her the Xtranciever? He asked angrily. "Payback for waking me up at the weird hours." I replied simply. "Uh she just went on and on." Riley replied. "Well if its any consolation I was kept up all night by a girl too." "Innay I'm really tired so bye." Riley replied. Then without a warning the Xtranciever cut the connection. "Well Riley seems to be doing good." Fennel said yawning. "Well bye Ms. Fennel." I said as I walked out the door.

"Well I wonder whats going to hatch from this." I thought out loud. Walking along Route 4 I held the egg. Id been walking along this route for awhile trying to get the egg to hatch. As I kept walking I felt it shake again. Then it started to glow. After several more seconds in my hands was a small orange and white insect Pokemon. "Larvesta Lar." it replied. "So your name is Larvesta?" I asked it. It then cuddled my arm. "Cute little guy aren't you?" I said as I patted its back. To my surprise it was like touching a warm blanket. Using my aura I learned that it was a dual fire/bug Pokemon. "Well look at that. You're going to be very helpful aren't you?" I replied holding it up in front of me. It happily nodded its head. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BRAT!" I heard someone scream behind me. Jumping out of the way I saw a Team Plasma member rush past me. "Innay don't let him get away!" I heard a guy scream. Turning around I saw Hilbert and Cheren running towards me. Using aura I found out what was going on. "Okay lets go get that bastard." I snapped. "Wait Innay. We don't know which way he went." "He went towards a cave a little bit down." I replied. "Innay is that what hatched from the egg?" Hilbert asked. "Yeah, cute isn't he?" I responded. "Yeah. Cmon." he urged. "Ugh I cant." I said through gritted teeth. "Why?!" Hilbert demanded. "Because if I take this little guy in then he might get sick. He's a fire type." I said angrily. "You can give him to the daycare man." Cheren offered. "He just hatched, so I don't think thats a good idea I responded. "Maybe I can help." a voice from behind replied. "Hilda!" I said surprised. "Ill watch the baby and you go get those plasma guys." she said as she took Larvesta from my hands. "Thanks Hilda. I really appreciate it. "No problem." she replied as she walked the other way. "Alright you guys you lead the way." I replied.

"Uh I finally got away from that town. I definitely don't want to battle that one kid. I heard that he knocked out The Kings defenders Purloin in one hit." "I hear that he is with a bunch of beginner trainers." "What if we could get him to join Team Plasma." "Na I don't think it would work." "Why?" "Because hes against our cause."

These were among the scattered sentences that I heard from inside the cave. "Me join Team Plasma? Ridiculous! If anything I was going to be the one to thrash these idiots." Its not polite to talk about others behind their back." I replied as the three of us walked into the cave. "Isn't that the kid who beat up Roland?" "Tell you what. If you leave now and leave the Pokemon that you stole from that kid ill let you losers run." I said testily. "Look kid your no older than 15 or so. So ill ask you to get of your pedestal." the lead grunt huffed. "Then how embarrassing that you're going to be beat by a kid." Alright then punk lets see how tough you really are." he said as the three of them released their Pokemon. To my surprise they all released the same Pokemon. Patrat. "Alright then guys lets beat some sense into them." the three of us then released our Pokemon. Hilbert released a Pignite, while Cheren sent out a Purloin. "Hydreigon come on out." I yawned. The fearsome dragon then popped out of its ball. "Okay Cheren, Hilbert tell your Pokemon to get on Hydreigons head please." "Okay but why?" they both asked. "You'll see." I replied. "Hydreigon use surf." I commanded. All at once all the water in the nearby lake reared up and drenched the members of Team Plasma. Reviewing the swamped field I walked up to the only conscious grunt. "Ow that hurts." he said rubbing his head. "Don't mess with little kids." I replied lecturing them. "All we want is to help Pokemon." they argued. "Look its true that some Pokemon are unhappy with people but most get along just fine with humans. Just because somebody says something it doesn't mean that its true." I replied. "And that Pokemon isn't happy that you took it from its friend. So please return it." "Fine." he said finally yielding. "You seem like someone who understands our ideals." he said as he walked out. "Wow Innay that was amazing." Cheren praised. "Yeah that Hydreigon is awesome." Hilbert added. "Either way lets return this Pokemon to that kid." I replied.

"Here Innay. Its really cute."Hilda said as she passed me Larvesta back. "Larvesta." it replied nuzzling against my arm again. "Thanks Hilda. Hes really affectionate." I replied. "Yo Innay so whats your goal here?" Hilbert asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What are you striving for? Are you going to participate in the Pokemon League? Maybe you want to master the trains in Nimbasa City? Or are you just traveling?" Cheren asked. "I hate to admit it but I have no idea what I want to do here. I mean I'm here because Riley sent me. I don't know, maybe the Pokemon League. But I still want to be an Aura Guardian."i replied. "Okay first off who's Riley and whats an Aura Guardian?" Hilbert asked. "Riley is my brother and an Aura Guardian is a person who has mastered their aura." I explained. "Huh so how does one become an Aura Guardian?" "You undergo deep mental training. You hone and temper your ability to see and use aura. And once you become a full fledged guardian you make it your life goal to help the innocent." I said enthusiastically. "Huh is there any downside to being a guardian?" Hilda asked. "Well there is one." I replied silently. "Well what is it?" she said probing the matter farther. "If you become a guardian you have to live a life of solitude. You cant have any emotional attachments to anybody. I responded dejected. "Wow that's kind of harsh Innay." she replied. "I have to go now." I said suddenly. "Why?" she asked. "No reason. I have stuff to do." I replied leaving.

As I walked towards Nacrene City I was depressed. Before I was adopted the only family I had had was Riley. Then one day he said that he was leaving to train. First he had come to see me every week. Then less and less. He had argued that he was doing this to defend me. Even though I never said it I had felt betrayed when he left. Larvesta must have sensed my sadness because it started cuddling up to me again. "Are you hungry little guy?" I asked. It responded enthusiastically. Rummaging in my pack I found a Cheri Berry. As it enjoyed the spicy berry I thought about what I was going to do. The trail of Plasma had no leads. Nearing the city I decided that I would look for clues.


End file.
